Christopher Perry Halliwell
' Christopher Perry Halliwell is the second born son of Piper Halliwell, a witch, and Leo Wyatt, an elder. He was born on November 16th 2004, He is also the younger brother of Wyatt Halliwell and older brother of Melinda Halliwell .He has taken the role of a teacher to his younger sister and cousins, and he is the one they usually go to for magical advice. Chris Halliwell grew up in the Manor with his siblings Wyatt and Melinda. He developed the power of telekinetic Orbing when he was just a small toddler.' Chris graduated from Baker High School with a 3.4 gpa. Chris works as a chef at Halliwell, his mother's restaurant. Wyatt, Aurora, Chris and Bianca live in an apartment together. He is in an open relationship with a Phoenix witch, Bianca, which continues the reoccurring theme of Halliwell witches dating evil beings. The relationship was a surprise to his mother and aunts, due to them being in a relationship in the evil future that was subsequently changed. Chris grew up as the smart, funny, and hard-working sibling since childhood. Chris is obsessive, smart, strong, humorous, and sarcastic, slightly neurotic. Chris obviously enjoys making jokes, and being sarcastic. And often worries in a worriless situation, and can obsess about almost everything. His alias is Chris Perry. Chris has brown hair and green eyes. Chris is 6foot tall. Chris likes Reading, watching horror movies, Baseball, football, Swimming. Writing spells, Fighting demons, His family, His car, Spending time with his sister and cousins Henry and parker. Chris dislikes some Demons, Death, The annoying ringing in his ears at times, Not able to have a normal life, Small spaces, Always living in Wyatt’s shadow and anyone who messes his sister or younger cousins around. Chris Fears Losing Bianca, Melinda or any member of his family, Spiders, Death and Failing college courses. Powers ' ' Teleportation Manipulation '''- The ability to manipulate ones teleportation phase whether the user chooses to freeze or slow down the teleportation, or would rather manipulate the location in which the teleporter is going. '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move things with the users mind via hands and/or eyes. Chris is able to move things with his mind, via his eyes and hands, learning to develop this power meant lots of concentration and hard work to exert an orbless version, which actually paid off. '''Fire ball-the ability to throw balls of fire at a demon or warlock. Chris gained this power when he killed a demon accidentally with a power stealing athame Conjuration: The ability to conjure matter from thin air. Astral Projection: The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside the body. Molecular Immobilization- the ability to literally stop or freeze time. Crushing- is the power to surround an object with a force that ultimately squashes it. Telepathy- the ability to hear other people’s thoughts Premonitions- 'the ability see future/past and present events in time. 　 ''Elder/Whitelighter Powers ' ' 'Telekinetic Orbing '- The ability to orb things to the user, or away from the user. Chris can move things by calling for something, he learns to be able to orb a person, and then learns to exert an orbless version of the power, allowing him to technically earn the power of Telekinesis. '''Remote Orbing - '''The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of orbs. Chris uses this power far more than his siblings or cousins do, he is the most notable to do it for personal gain besides Pandora. '''Electrokinesis: '''Since Chris' father Leo was an elder at the time of his birth, Chris is technically a half elder, and he possesses the power of Electrokinesis, which lets him generate electricity from his hands. This power is exceptionally strong, letting him vanquish a demon with a short strand of electricity. '''Orbing: '''The Whitelighter/Elder form of teleportation. '''Omniligualism: The power to speak every language ever invented. Photokinesis: 'The power to create and manipulate light. '''Sensing: '''The power to know exactly where his charges are. Chris has 12 charges. ''Basic Wiccan abilities ' ' '''Spell Casting- The ability to cast spells. Chris has notably amazing spell casting skills, being able to know exactly what to write in a spell. Potion making-The ability to make magical potions. Chris showed amazing talents on how to create potions, especially being able to remember a potions ingredients on any standard demon. 'Advanced Combat '- The ability to show advanced skills at combat. Chris showed amazing talents like any male at combat skills. Scrying-the ability to scry for a person’s location using a map and crystal. '''MediumShip-'''The ability to see the spirits of the deceased